


Escapade

by MochiCloud



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass, Can this be considered slight angst, M/M, Medic!Shosei for some reason, Minor Violence, Renkumi, SecretAgentAU, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Yonaruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: 11 boys with supernatural powers craving for freedom
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That was a shitty summary and title but okay. I might change it next time or something :)
> 
> Badass JO1 yay 
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a prequel of something I haven't start writing. I don't know when I'll start writing but maybe soon?

"QUICK! TAKUMI! MAME-CHAN! GET OUT OF THERE!" 

Takumi froze as he heard a familiar voice in his mind screaming at him. Mame was by his side, dehydrated and weak. He had to bring Mame out of this wrecked place.

"Sho is about to blow up the place! YOU GUYS HAVE TO LEAVE!" The voice screamed yet again in his mind.

"Ruki... Mame-chan is unconscious..." Takumi choked helplessly. Mame is the one with teleportation powers, not him. The voice in his head, which was Ruki, was silent for a moment.

"Can you tell us where you guys are? Shion and Shosei are going to find you. Keigo and Junki are trying to slow down Sho at the moment." Takumi choked back his cries at all his friends' name. No. They were more than friends. They were his family.

"I think we're at the basement... There are no lights here. I think I saw a couple of fire torches when they brought us in." Takumi recollected his thoughts and tried to relay the information as accurately as possible.

"BOOM!" The floor and ceiling shook tremendously, causing some light debris to fall. Takumi, as the older one, covered Mame's body with his, trying to shield the younger as much as possible.

"Sho is going all out huh." Takumi chuckled despite his weakened state. Their leader always lost control of his powers when the younger members are in danger.

"Did you hear what Takumi said, Shion, Shosei?" Ruki had connected all 11 of them together. The rest were listening.

"Of course. I can spot the torches already. We are on our way. Just hang on a bit more." Shion's stable voice brought a weak smile to Takumi's face. They're going to be fine. Soon, Takumi heard footsteps to their cell.

"Dang it! I can't believe you brats single handedly crushed our business! Don't fucking believe we'll let you off!" Takumi's face fell when the footsteps were not Shion's and Shosei's. It was one of their captor. The captor unlocked their cell and dragged both of them out with one hand each.

"Let us go! You won't be able to run away!" Takumi struggled weakly, trying to get closer to Mame.

"If I can't, what makes you think I will let you?" The captor threw Mame to the ground and punched Takumi on the face.

"Mame! Don't touch him!" Takumi spat out blood from the side of his mouth and glared. The man was approaching the younger. 

"NO!" Takumi screamed as the man raised his leg. But the kick did not land. It was silent for a second after Takumi's scream. The man turned back slowly after feeling a sharp prick on his back.

"It's a slow acting poison with anesthesia. We won't let you die so easily after what you've done to our brothers. Ren would definitely want to have a meeting with you." Shosei's sadistic smirk appeared in the man's line of sight before he fell unconscious by the anesthesia effect.

"Shion! Shosei!" Takumi called out in relief before coughing out more blood. 

"Are you okay?!" Shion crouched down immediately beside Takumi with a concern face.

"Mame..." Takumi breathed heavily and pointed at Mame who was still lying unconscious nearby.

"Don't worry, Shosei would take care of him." Takumi looked at Shion's green glowing eyes before fainting in relief. He knew he could trust them with his life.

"Shion! Did you guys find them?" Ruki's worried voice entered Shion's and Shosei's head.

"Yes, we did." Shion answered wordlessly.

"They gave Mame-chan an overdose of sleeping pills. He's slightly poisoned but nothing I can't fix." Shosei reported as he injected a blueish liquid into Mame.

"Treat them later! Keigo and Junki can't hold Sho off any longer! Get out of there!" Ruki shouted urgently, prompting Shion to throw Takumi on his back while Shosei carried Mame.

"Follow me!" Shion's eyes changed to a bright white in the darkness. The illumination allowed Shosei to take a good look at the surroundings. The cell Takumi and Mame were in was grimy and dirt filled. There was little ventilation and Shosei could tell that they were underfed based on the small empty plates on the ground.

Shion dragged the unconscious captor along and finally saw light filtering from above. They were close to the rendezvous point when the walls in front of them blew up and two figures flew through the wall.

"Keigo! Junki!" Shion ran forward to the duo who were trying to slow Sho down.

"Shion! Great! Let's go!" Junki coughed lightly at the dust before urging Shion through the blown hole they created.

The four exchanged nods before escaping from the warehouse. 

"That guy?" Shosei asked after they were out.

"Probably saw satan himself by now." Keigo shrugged, watching the warehouse becoming a sea of fire, burning the drugs into ashes.

"How long will you take to douse this?" Junki turned to Keigo.

"Probably a week." Keigo sighed, eyes turning grey as rain clouds start forming above the warehouse. He pulled his hands out as blue bubbles start to make their way into the grey clouds. Very soon, a rain that will continue for a week started pouring down only at the warehouse.

"Sho's coming out." Shion said as his eyes turned red. It was another minute before the other three actually saw Sho stumbling out of the warehouse. The oldest body catching fire in some places.

"Is everyone safe?" Sho asked in a breathless tone. He was worn out from burning himself inside out.

"Of course, leader." The others weren't too concern on how their leader was on fire even though he just walked through Keigo's pouring rain.

"Let's head back. I feel my head splitting already." Sho shook his head before crouching down. The fire on Sho burned even brighter than before. In less than 5 seconds, Sho had turned into a 10 meter flame bird. 

"Takumi?" Shosei shook the sleeping boy on Shion's back as they all clambered onto Sho.

"Hmm...?" Takumi whined as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of their leader's flames.

"We need your power." Shosei said gently as Shion placed Takumi down.

"Sure." Takumi nodded sleepily and placed his hand onto Sho's back. Slowly, the bird started to disappear from a normal person's vision until it is completely hidden behind an invisibility cloak.

"Thanks. You can go back to sleep now." Shosei smiled gently before silently injecting a small vial of fluid into Takumi. It helps him sleep better, especially during a mid air flight.

"Can I throw him off?" Keigo asked as he made a disgusted face at the captor after Sho took off into the sky.

"Ren would want to have a game with him, Keigo." Junki, the second oldest presently after Sho shook his head.

"He better be prepared for what's to come for him." Shion sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading everything in one go so yeah

"How are they?" 

Takumi and the rest had safely arrived at their secret base. The injured ones, mainly Takumi, Mame, and Sho were taken in for treatment. Shosei was the one taking care of them the entire time.

Ren, their second in-charge came forward to express his concerns.

"I've washed out the sleeping pills in Mame-chan. Just need a little food inside and some rest. He'll be fine. Takumi has gotten a harsher treatment compared to Mame-chan. He has a few broken bones and infected areas. There are signs of burn and electrocution too." Shosei reported as he pulled off the blood filled gloves. Even in his calm demeanor, Shosei noticed how Ren's breathing quicken as he talked more about Takumi's injuries.

"Don't worry. I'm here for a reason." Shosei assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

"What about Sho?" Ren breathed jaggedly, trying to calm himself down.

"Leader's fine. He just burned himself out as usual. He's regenerating himself well enough." Shosei looked towards their eldest, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. As soon as everyone had clambered down his beast form, Sho returned back to human form and collapsed.

"Ren? Everyone's waiting for you in the meeting room." Ruki's voice cut through their conversation.

"They'll be fine." Shosei reassured with a firm gaze, urging their second in command to leave. Ren looked at Takumi one last time with a soft gaze before turning around with a look that promised death and left the infirmary.

As Ruki said, the rest of the members had gathered in the meeting room, waiting for Ren.

"Ow, ow, ow! Gentler! Sukai!" Sukai was using Keigo's hail balls to treat Junki's burn marks. On the other hand, Shion was helping Keigo.

"Sho's burn marks won't fade if force is not used, Junki. Let Shosei take a look later." Sukai sighed as he rubbed the hail balls harder onto the burn marks. 

"How was the fight?" Shion asked. Because of his powers, he was never on the front line for offense. Everytime they were back from a mission, Shion would ask about the battle.

"Well, like every single time with Sho, we fought him more than the enemy." Keigo shrugged.

"But I can tell he was better at controlling it already. Otherwise, we would be in the infirmary with Takumi and the others." Junki added on.

"He always loses his cool when the younger ones are involved." Ruki huffed.

"And it's no help that Takumi and Mame-chan's abilities are the most suitable for infiltration and scout." Syoya sighed. He was younger than Takumi, but the two main scouting members of their team were always constantly worried by the rest of the team. It wasn't because they weren't good at their jobs. In fact, this was the one of the only few times that they were found out by the enemy. Their lack of offensive ability activates the protective nature of the other members.

"They're making me lose years of my life." Ren walked in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ren! How are they?" Ruki asked immediately. He was one of the oldest after all.

"They'll be fine under Shosei's care." Ren assured the rest of the members and sat down.

"Report?" Ren looked around the room, eyes meeting every single one of them.

"I'll do it." Shion passed the ice pack to Keigo and stood up.

"Hikari Entertainment was indeed doing drug trade and weapons trafficking. The warehouse was where everything was stored. The drugs and weapons at the warehouse were all burned by Sho." Shion said.

"Our reports has been given to the local police that Hikari Entertainment was all indeed a glamour and their artistes were all forced to be drug mulls. The police force has raided the company and freed the artistes." Ruki continued, being the main communicator in charge.

"And where's him?" Ren's eyes darkened into a dangerous shade of red.

"In the chamber." Junki answered. He was the one that brought the captor to the chamber and kept him there.

"I'll pay him a visit." Ren murmured.

"Please do. We all had our go." Junki smirked.

As Ren left, the others started small chatting again.

"He's more dead than alive at this point." Keigo commented, his voice cold and carefree.

"Ren's playing with his mind. Not his body like us, remember?" Ruki said.

"Serves him right for touching Takumi. Ren's going to send him to hell." Syoya shrugged. Everyone knew how soft Ren was when he is around Takumi. It took a lot of explanation and persuasion from the rest of the team so that Ren would not go rushing into their rescue mission. Even though Ren's powers were not as explosive and offensive as Sho's, Ren would definitely not allow Junki and Keigo to try and stop Sho until the whole building has been burnt down. Having mental related powers means one would have to endure great mental stress, and that's why Takumi is there to relieve it.

"What now, Ruki?" Shion turned to their third oldest.

"I'll write a report to Lapone later. You guys can take a rest first. I'll visit Sho." Ruki sighed and massaged his head.

"Take a rest too, Ruki." Sukai called out in concern before Ruki completely left the room.

As Ruki strolled to the infirmary, there were lots of things on his mind. 

JO1, their underground secret agent team, has been formed under Lapone 5 years ago. Mame was only 15 then. They had been stuck together for full 5 years, going through missions after missions, witnessing the up and down of the underground society. JO1 had built their name solidly within the underground business. There were many times other secret agencies would want to take down JO1, but up till now, no one has succeeded.

However, even though no one succeeded in getting rid of them. There were often heavy casualties. Ruki has seen them all. He was always the one that is conscious when someone is half dead and brought in to the infirmary for Shosei to bring them back to life. 

As the member who has the Clairvoyance ability, Ruki was the one that dreamt of the possible dangers that they will face every time he tries to sleep, resulting him in waking up in cold sweat most of the time. It is also the ability that had warned them and kept them out of danger over and over again. It made Ruki hate sleeping, but he would sometimes force himself to sleep so that the others would be safe.

Time and time again, there would always be casualty for every mission, and Ruki was tired. He knew Ren was too. Sho even more. They all wanted normal lives as normal humans, not some secret agents to save the world just because they happen to have superpowers. Mame was only 15 when he was forced to join the agency. If it wasn't for Sho that strongly opted Mame to join JO1, Mame would have been sent to another agency in order to undergo even more vigorous training.

With these thoughts in mind, Ruki made his way to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Shosei's voice. Ruki twisted the door knob and entered the infirmary silently.

"The other two won't be awake for awhile. I'll leave for the two of you to talk." Ruki nodded at Shosei's thoughtfulness as he left.

"……" Ruki stared at their leader sitting on the edge of the bed motionlessly. His hair was slightly crisped on the edges and his expression was gentle and soft as he looked at Takumi and Mame.

"Sho..." Ruki slowly walked over and sat down beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder naturally.

"I'm sorry." Sho apologized with a small voice.

"Don't be." Ruki shook his head. They stayed silent for awhile.

"Ruki?" Sho called quietly. Ruki hummed.

"I'm tired of this. Every single time, I am the one endangering everyone's life." Sho sighed after taking in a shuddering breath.

"Every time I wake up, I remember how I lost control. I remember how Junki and Keigo were trying to stop me from burning the warehouse down before Takumi and Mame were saved. I remember how I blew Junki and Keigo out of the warehouse. I remember all those times that I hurt you guys." Sho's gentle voice was wavering. Ruki's heart broke at hearing their leader breaking down. On the other hand, he was glad that Sho allowed himself to break down in front of him.

"Keigo and Junki wouldn't blame you." Ruki comforted.

"I know. That's why it hurts even more." Sho choked on the pain in his chest. Ruki raised his head from Sho's shoulder and turned to face him completely.

"Sho. Let's disband JO1." Ruki put his hands firmly on Sho's shoulder and said with a calm voice.

"What?" Sho raised his eyes to meet Ruki's.

"Let's disband JO1." Ruki repeated.

"Can we...? Do the kids want it?" Sho muttered.

"Yes. I've seen it in their eyes. They're tired too. They want to lead a normal life. Let's not put ourselves in danger anymore. Let's put our safety and wellbeing first before the world, okay?" Ruki softly urged.

"..." Sho kept his silence. He seemed to be comtemplating with the idea. It was a dream to him, to lead a normal human life ever since he was 'born'.

"Will they let us?" Sho asked again weakly. Ruki had never seen their leader so weak before, it broke his heart.

"We're JO1, Sho. They will." Ruki affirmed, even though he wasn't really sure. But nothing matters to him now.

"I'll call the kids and Ren." Ruki smiled and gave an encouraging light pat on Sho's face. Their leader nodded before Ruki's eyes went unfocused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last one!

Ren took the stairs down the chamber casually. His hands stuffed inside the pockets of his coat, fingers twirling a 12 edge crystal star figure.

His steps down the chamber were echoing through the silent stairway, with Ren silently humming a random tune. His face adorned a sadistic smirk as he made his way to the steel door.

"BAM!"

Ren kicked the steel door open to reveal a dark room with a single spotlight shining at the center, where Takumi and Mame's captor was sitting on a chair, with no restrains.

Even though there were no restrains, the captor wasn't able to move a limb. 

"That Junki." A dark chuckle bubbled from his throat. The gravity was weighing the captor down, rendering him motionless.

"I heard... You were the one that tortured our members." Ren started off as he stepped lightly into the dark room. 

"Mmmmhdfjdodjk!" The gravity was also making him unable to speak.

"You guys starved them... Beat them... Burn them... Electrocute them... And even tried to poison our youngest!" Every single step of Ren felt like death for the captor. It was as if death was closing in.

"My boys did quite badly on you." Ren smirked as he examined the injuries on the captor. 

"How does it feel when you experience the four seasons in 10 minutes by Keigo? How does it feel when you're being cut open by Shosei's scalpel? How does it feel when you're bleeding and it rots in front of your eyes because of Sukai?! How does it feel when Syoya slowed down your bleeding so that you wouldn't die before you face me?!" Ren's eyes glowed maroon as the captor's hands started moving on his own. His hand moved towards Shosei's scalpel by the side, grabbed it and started reopening his wounds.

"AHHH URGHSHJSKDJX!" Junki's gravity lost his effect as Ren entered the captor's zone. The captor was no longer restrained, but was forced to hurt himself by an unknown force. The captor screamed in agony as he sliced open his own skin, blood gushing out, painting the floor a pretty ruby red.

As the captor continued self harming with the scalpel, Ren placed his palm on the top of the captor's head. Ren's eyes flashed indigo, as well as the captor's. The man's expression was calm for a second, before a sadistic smirk pulled at its lips. His eyes spun in circles as he started stabbing himself with the scalpel.

"Gather in the meeting room. Sho and I have something to say." Ren was about to continue to play with his toy, but Ruki's voice broke his thoughts.

"Tch. We let you off easy." With Ren's final word, the captor stabbed himself in the heart and went limp. Unlike the captor, Ren was still spotless as he left the chamber with a solemn expression.

As Ren entered the meeting room, everyone was already seated. Eyes were on him the second he stepped in. He flashed his pretty smile at them.

"He's dead." 

Sho sighed at Ren's smile. This shouldn't be it. What have they all become? 

"Take a seat, Ren." Sho gestured.

"What's wrong?" Junki asked in concern. Ever since Sho and Ruki had entered the meeting room, they weren't meeting their eyes.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Sho asked softly.

"Of course, Sho." Keigo nodded. They were concerned at the tired expression Sho was wearing.

"Have you guys...dreamt of living a normal life?" Sho's eyes dropped down to his hands sadly.

"Normal life? Like a human? One where you go to school, graduate, get a job, get married, and have kids?" Sukai said. All of them fell silent after Sukai's words. That was the life they never had and never dared to dream before. Everything was planned for them the moment they discovered their powers.

"Yes." Ruki nodded.

"I did. I dreamt of myself getting into highschool and aced my exams! I got a girlfriend, but I was ditched because she doesn't like me anymore! But it was fine! Because I got into University the next day! And then I graduated! Got a job, and I met you guys in normal circumstances where we became great friends and hang out together!" Shion was rambling away, but tears were constantly flowing out of his eyes. Because he knew that it was a dream. It would not happen. It wasn't real.

Syoya, who was next to Shion, put his arm around his friend to comfort him. But a few tears inevitably escaped from his eyes.

"I dreamt of being a doctor, saving people with my powers without anyone looking at me as if I'm a monster." Shosei's eyes drooped even more.

"I dreamt of being a chef, specializing in carbonara pasta!" Junki smiled at his dream, but Sho noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I dreamt of being a model, walking on a runway with clothes I design myself." Keigo continued with a sad smile.

"What about you, Ren?" Sho asked the silver haired.

"I... I dreamt too. I dreamt of living a peaceful life with Takumi...without having the fear of him losing him every single day." Ren gulped, his chest vibrating in pain every time he thought of the times he saw Takumi lying in the infirmary.

"What if... I tell you, it's all possible now?" Ruki spoke in a quiet voice, but all heads whipped to him.

"How is that possible?" Syoya questioned.

"I will make it happen. This is the first time I've heard your pleas. I'm never making them force their decisions on us again." Sho's gentle voice was laced with a leader's authority and determination. With the leader's declaration, a shimmer of hope bloomed in everyone's hearts.

As what Sho had promised, he talked to the higher ups of Lapone. He pulled out all his cards and tried his best to persuade them to free them.

However, JO1 was one of the secret agent team that could actually be a threat to the underworld society. Lapone definitely wouldn't let their dream team off so easily.

But as Sho returned back to their base, he announced.

"Tomorrow. All of you are free tomorrow." 

The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. They're not going to be hidden from the world anymore. They are going to lead normal lives as normal humans. They cheered, they cried, and they hugged one another.

But Ruki saw. He saw the sad smile on Sho's face as he watched the kids celebrate.

"I'm sorry Ruki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm done with this prequel!

After JO1 was disbanded, the boys left their secret base and separated themselves into different groups.

Ren & Takumi:

Ren and Takumi started living together in a small house in the countryside in Fukuoka. Ren and Takumi both worked as farmers on their small plot of land. It wasn't giving them much money, but the 5 years they spent in JO1 had earned them enough for the rest of their lives.

Junki, Keigo & Mame:

Junki and Keigo took Mame along to Nara where they start to fulfil their own dreams. Junki opened a new pasta restaurant, Keigo successfully auditioned into a model company, and Mame wanted to finish University.

Shion, Shosei, Sukai, Syoya:

Before S4 settled down in Kyoto, they went on a backpack tour around Japan and around the world for a year. Shion, with his X-ray vision, follows Shosei, a freelance medic around to give free treatments to the poor. Sukai landed himself a job as the pilot while Syoya took to himself to take care of the wild animals.

Ruki & Sho:

"You don't have to do this, Ruki." 

They were the only ones left in the secret base. Everyone had left after saying goodbyes.

"I won't leave you alone here." Ruki shook his head.

"But you have a chance in tasting freedom now!" Sho sighed loudly at his member's stubborness.

"Not at your expense, Sho. I'm sure Lapone wouldn't let us off so easily. He asked you to stay, right?" Ruki stared right into Sho's eyes.

"You're right." Sho sighed and looked away.

"If my suffering can be exchanged for the kids' freedom, why not?" Sho smiled softly.

"That's why I'm right here, beside you, Sho. We can do this together forever if we really have no choice." Ruki turned Sho around and smiled sincerely.

"..." Sho sighed once more before engulfing Ruki into his arms. For his rest of his life, this is going to be where home is.

And yet, nice things don't last.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf am I writing but this is it.  
> Congratulations in managing to finish my horrible writing yay
> 
> For people that are confused:  
> Sho: Pyrokinesis + Beast Form  
> Ren: Cerebrokinesis (eg. Command Inducement)  
> Ruki: Psychic (eg. Telepathy, Clairvoyance)  
> Junki: Gravikinesis  
> Keigo: Atmokinesis  
> Takumi: Invisibility  
> Sukai: Aerokinesis  
> Shion: Vision (eg. X-ray, Night, Infrared)  
> Syoya: Chronokinesis  
> Shosei: Cytokinesis  
> Mame: Teleportation


End file.
